I've got you
by Rosanne89
Summary: Sam has to take care of a sick Dean. Brotherly love, NOT wincest.


A/N: Just something I wrote for myself, I love these kind of stories with a hurt!Dean and a caring!Sam.  
Just thought I'd share here too :) NOT wincest! Just brotherly love. Hope you enjoy. First part is Sam. If you want to read the second part from Dean's point of view, please tell me :)

XXX

Sam was angry. Dean and him had seperated in their last hunt. Sam had stayed back with the family to fight off the ghost while Dean was at the graveyard salting and burning the bones. When the ghost went up in flames at the house, Sam knew the job was done. He had agreed with Dean to meet back up at the hotel, so after he made sure the family was okay, he walked back, it was only a 15 minute walk after all.  
Ofcourse he knew Dean wasn't going to be back as quick as him, seeing as the graveyard was a 30 minute drive.  
Sam got to their room, cleaned up a bit and decided to wait with ordering dinner until Dean got back. Maybe they could go to a fastfood place or something and eat there.  
After about 45 minutes Sam started to get a bit worried, Dean shouldn't have taken this long. He called him on his cell, but no reply. A few minutes later he tried again, still, nothing. Sam was really starting to worry after an hour had passed. If Dean had picked up food on the way home, he would still be too late. So that couldn't be the reason why he wasn't there.  
He decided to look outside. '' Dammit, Dean, pick up your phone! It's been an hour! '' Sam didn't even leave any voicemails, he knows Dean would call back as soon as he saw he had a missed call from Sam.  
Sam went back inside, the pitt in his stomach growing larger as he felt himself become worried instead of angry.  
What if something had happened? Where could he be?

The pitt in his stomach went away when he heard the roaring sound of the Impala coming into the parking lot of the motel. Sam felt at ease and waited for Dean to come in. Only, the Impala didn't turn off. It was just standing there, the motor still running, headlights beaming straight into their motel room.  
Sam went outside and once he got past the blinding lights of the Impala, could see Dean hunched forwards, his head leaning against the steering wheel. '' DEAN! Hey! Wake up! '' Dean moved a little, got out a weak 'Hiya Sammy' and tried to open his eyes. 'Had a little fight over at the cemetery'.  
Only now Sam could see that Dean had a huge cut going from his ear to his shoulder, his blouse was coloured red from blood. Oh shit, this happens now?! When the nearest hospital is 3 hours away?!  
''Dean, you think you can get out of the car?'' Sam asked, with his hand on Dean's back. No response.  
'' Dean! Dean, wake up, please, come on, we need to get inside.'' Nothing. Sam bowed over Dean to turn off the engine, and then gently pushed Dean back, away from the steering wheel. He could see another gash on his low abdomen and his right upper leg. Sam opened the door, put his arm under Dean's shoulders and tried to get him out of the car. Once Dean's legs were free from the car, he grabbed those too. Dean was lying in Sam's arms like a child,  
but he was too far gone to even notice. Dean felt limp against his body, his head in the crook of Sam's neck, breathing softly. 'I'd better get him in quickly' Sam thought to himself.  
He pushed the car's door closed with his foot and went into their room. He layed Dean down on the bed, and took of his shoes. '' Allright big brother, let's see what the damage is.'' Sam took off Dean's blouse and t-shirt first. What he saw shocked him. This was more than a cut. Already he saw red lines emerging from the cut, which meant it was probably infected. Sam touched Dean's forehead and could feel a slight fever. Sam proceeded to take off Dean's jeans. It was hard because the part where Dean was slashed, was all sticky and the fabric was sticking to his leg. Sam was really carefull but couldn't do it without hurting Dean. Dean let out a few groans but stayed unconscious. Sam had the medical aid kit by his side but decided it was best to wash Dean first. He grabbed a bowl and put some warm water in it and grabbed a clean towel. He cleaned Dean up as best as he could and stitched up the wounds.  
Then he put anti-septic cream on them in hopes of getting it sterile. The one on his neck wasn't that deep,  
and didn't need stitches. The cream should be enough. There were some antibiotics in the kit which he could give Dean, if he were awake and able to swallow.  
Sam sat down on the bed next to Dean and touched Dean on the cheeck. '' Dean, I need you to wake up, you need to drink something. '' Dean slightly fluttered his eyes and moaned something, but Sam needed more. He lightly tapped Dean's cheeck again and this time Dean's eyes opened wider. '' Here, take this and then take some water. I think you've got an infection that's starting to manifest itself, and I can't have you sick. '' Dean looked at him and took the pills. '' Jeez Sammy, I'm not a baby, I'll be fine. Just let me sleep, I'll be better in the morning. Promise. ''  
'' I had to carry you inside Dean, you've got cuts all over, I don't think this is just exhaustion. What happened anyways?'' Dean: '' Turns out there was another ghost. At the graveyard. Appearantly they were twins, and one was sticking out for the other. So when I wanted to burn Casper the ghost his brother appeared, smashed me into a couple of tombstones, but I got the job done. I got to the Impala as quickly as I could but I guess I blacked out. Anyway, I woke up some time later and realised I needed to get to you as soon as possible. And here I am, did you miss me sunshine? '' '' Shut up Dean. ''  
'' Yes Mom.''

Sam was glad Dean was awake enough to be able to talk to him. But he didn't like the look of those wounds and how the infection was spreading.  
He decided to check again after a couple of hours.

At 11pm, Dean had slipped into a sleep a few hours before that, Sam checked his wounds again. He was right, the infection was spreading, but not as rapidly as he thought, which was a comfort.  
He put some more cream on them and wanted to give Dean some more antibiotics. He tried to wake him, but Dean wasn't having it. Maybe if he got Dean to sit upright, that way he would wake. Sam put his arms under Dean's back and lifted him up. Dean's head went all the way back, but Sam soon had his hand there, too.  
'' It's okay Dean, I've got ya. It's okay.'' Sam said, as Dean let out a whimper of pain. Sam knew Dean really had to be in pain for him to let out a sound like that. It made Sam feel protective over Dean and take care of him. Dean did wake up, and Sam was able to get some more antibiotics in.  
Sam wanted to lay Dean back down again, but he heard his brother talking softly into his ear. '' S'mmy please don' let go..'' '' It hurts.. S'mmy.. don't leave me again..'' '' It's okay Dean, it's okay, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. Where would I go without you, huh? '' Sam grabbed tighter at Deans body, because Dean was leaning heavily into him. He could tell Dean couldn't support his own weight at this time.  
Dean's arms were hanging limply, his hands brushing the mattress of the bed, and his head still against Sam's torso.  
Sam kept on stroaking Dean's hair, hoping he could calm his brother down, to keep the fever dream at bay. They sat like that for a long time. When Sam realised Dean had fallen asleep again, he layed his brother down.  
It was time he got some sleep himself, get a couple of hours in before he needed to check on Dean's wounds.  
Sam was taking off his clothes to get in bed when he heard soft moans coming from Dean's bed. He could tell Dean was dreaming. His eyes were rapidly moving behind his eyelids. It's like Dean knew Sam wasn't touching him anymore, as his breathing became more rapid and he started to moan again.  
'' S'mmy.. Sammy.. please.. don't go Sam.. Sam? SAM? '' Dean was still dreaming, his eyes were shut but his hands were in the air, searching for someone to hold on to. Dean had kicked off the blanket and was just lying there, pushing his head in his pillow while his arms were still searching.  
''This isn't going to work'' Sam thought to himself, and so he picked up the blanket from the floor. He put the blanket on Dean and then got into the bed with him. He grabbed Dean's right hand and said 'I'm right here Dean, it's okay,  
go to sleep now. I won't go.' And with that Dean seemed to calm down, atleast for now, and snuggled into Sam's chest.  
Sam already knew the fever dream must have been a bad one, but for it to be so bad that Dean, '' Dean-dont-act-like-a-chick-Dean''  
would want to touch, and even cuddle up with his brother, was something he hadn't expected.  
Sam was okay with everything, as long as his brother was at peace. Dean and Sam fell asleep simultaneously,  
Dean curled up against Sam like he was a small child.

Sam was the first one to wake up. Dean was snuggled into him, even deeper than when they fell asleep. Sam just layed there for a few more minutes, knowing this was what Dean needed. After a while the need to pee became more of a priority,  
and Sam carefully got out of bed, tucking Dean in again.  
When he got out of the bathroom a few minutes later, he decided to look at Dean's wounds again. When he lifted the blanket,  
he was glad to see the infection was almost gone. What didn't thrill him was that Dean had decided to wet the bed when he was in the bathroom. Great, now this too. He checked Dean's forehead, the fever was still there. He tried to wake Dean, but the only response he got was a small groan.  
Sam went into the bathroom, got a bucket, soap, water and two towels. He walked over to Dean and said '' Sorry, I know you think this is gay, but you should look at yourself right now. I won't mention it if you won't. '' He took off Dean's boxers and then gently put one arm under his shoulders, and one arm under his knees. He carried his naked brother to the other bed, the clean bed.  
Sam took one towel and started washing Dean. He went from bottom to top, ending with his privates. While Dean was laying there he also tended to his wounds. Changed the bandages and checked for any inflammation.  
Luckily they were starting to heal. When he was done cleaning Dean up, he put him in some clean underwear, a t-shirt (which was quite a struggle with a full grown man not cooperating ) and then put the blanket on him. All he could do now is wait for him to wake up.

Sam still had some juice in the mini fridge and decided that would be his breakfast for today. After cleaning up the dirty bed linnens he sat down on a chair next to Dean's bed with a book in his hand.  
He had heard some moans and knew it wasn't long until Dean would wake. And sure enough, half an hour later Sam could see his brothers eyes opening. The eyes were checking out the room first, searching for something, then turning to him and locking in place. Dean was staring at Sam and finally talked some sense. '' Morning Sunshine. ''

Sam was so glad to see Dean be so awake, so present, aware of his surroundings.  
'' Morning Dean. How do you feel? '' '' Just peachy Sammy. ''  
Sam gave him a grin and stood up, taking the chair back to the table.  
'' Hey Sammy.. ''

'' Yeah Dean? ''

'' Thank you.''

'' Anytime Dean. ''

'' Yeah I know. ''

Sam turned around to say something else to Dean, when he saw that his brother had gone back to sleep. 'It okay, you rest.' Sam thought to himself. ' We'll leave tomorrow. '


End file.
